l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Yokuni
Togashi Yokuni was the last of the personas of the Kami Togashi, and at the time of his death had been alive for over a thousand years.Way of the Dragon page 57 Tamashii Yokuni was one of the tamashii that held Togashi's soul, and as such his blood could be used to create the tattoos of the ise zumi. Enemy of the Kolat Yokuni was a noted enemy of the Kolat. Dragon Helm Yokuni was rumored to have destroyed the Dragon HelmDragon Helm (Obsidian), most likely because of it's ability to control dragons. White Woman The only time any outside the Dragon Clan saw Yokuni prior to the Second Day of Thunder was when Yokuni had a chance encounter with the White Woman ghost that haunted the halls of Kyuden Togashi. An old monk who was visiting Kyuden Togashi was meditating in the gardens when he was disturbed by the entrance of the White Woman. As he watched her walk throught the garden he noticed Yokuni enter and spot the woman. Yokuni walked over to the White Woman and as he drew close he removed his helmet. And that was the last thing the monk ever saw, as he was blind ever since.Way of the Dragon pages 94-95 Togashi Mitsu Yokuni visited Fukurokujin Seido in 1114, and spoke to a young acolyte named Soh. The 14 year old acolyte was offered a place among the Dragon Clan, to become a Togashi ise zumi and gain tattoos. Soh accepted, and decided he would take the name Togashi Mitsu.Enlightened Madness, Part Three Scorpion Coup Shortly prior to the Scorpion Coup in 1123, Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju visited Yokuni in an attempt to gain insight in the path he must take. It is unknown what took place during their private conversation, but Shoju enacted the coup shortly after. During the coup, Yokuni sat by merely watching the events unfold. Shoju took this to mean that the Dragon Clan Champion, whose true secret he knew, approved of his actions.Clan Letter to the Scorpion Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Toturi's Army During the Clan War Yokuni supported Toturi's Army, knowing that one day he would be needed. He gave Toturi rations and weapons, as well as sending members of his clan to aid the army against the Crab at The Battle of Beiden Pass. The Battle at Beiden Pass - Letters to the Generals Mirumomoto Hitomi equipped with the Obsidian Hand reached Yokuni and engaged in a secret dialog with him. When finished, she returned to the Mirumoto Lands to raise and equip a new army. Yokuni vanished from the Dragon Clan lands to the south. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder Second Day of Thunder The old prophecy had been fulfilled, the last Hantei Emperor would bring the downfall of Rokugan. Emperor's body was so weakened from Bayushi Kachiko's poisons that the own Fu Leng had been reincarnated into him. When Kachiko realized it, she thought to join Toturi the Black to stop what was unchained and fled covered by a heavy rain with fear in her eyes. Togashi Yokuni stop her in the Plains of Otosan Uchi and reminded Kachiko the duties of an incoming Thunder. Bayushi Kachiko (Anvil of Despair flavour) Kachiko came back to the Imperial Palace, Kachiko's Tale (Anvil of Despair) while Yokuni went home. Clan Letter to the Dragon #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Yakamo and the Jade Hand Yokuni approached Hida Yakamo and Hida Kisada following the failed attack by the Crab Clan on Otosan Uchi. Yokuni handed Yakamo the Jade Hand and told him he had to make a choice. Yakamo tore of the Oni Claw and attached the Jade Hand in it's place.Firelight Death Yokuni died on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128 while fighting Fu Leng. His death allowed Hitomi to retrieve the 12th Black Scroll, which made Fu Leng mortal once more and gave the Seven Thunders their chance for victory.Hitomi's Last Test The Mountain Keep of the Dragon (Time of the Void, story back) External Links * Togashi Yokuni (Imperial Edition) * Togashi Yokuni Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Togashi Yokuni Exp2 (Time of the Void) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders